


Jealously Killed the Chat

by PrinceRydell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceRydell/pseuds/PrinceRydell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn Adrien</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealously Killed the Chat

Something just _clicked_.

Adrien couldn’t tell why he did what he did, why he said what he said. He felt confused. But _God_  did it leave him on cloud nine.

He entered into class that morning as usual, gave a hello to Nino than promptly sat down next to him. But something felt off, it might of been his cat-like instincts but he felt like he was missing attention that was generally always there. He took a small glimpse over his shoulder. The seat where Marinette was usually seated was empty, a lone Alya doodling next to it.

Adrien moved his mouth to ask Alya where the shy girl was but laughter cut him off. He looked further beyond the row of seats behind him, catching Nathanaël joking with Marinette and laughing. She was so close to him, their faces basically millimeters apart and they were just looking at eachother and smiling and blushing and- is he going to kiss her?!

Something just _clicked_.

He felt a pang of confidence and he felt himself move without his own consent. Before he knew it he was at Nathanaël’s desk, smiling a mischievous smile but you could tell he was pissed.

“Hey, Nath, I’ll say this kindly so you’ll understand.” Adrien drew Marinette’s hand close to his lips before kissing it. “This princess is _mine_.”

If the small gesture he did leave Marinette with a storm of stutters and her face red then it left Nathanaël with a hurricane of rage. Adrien left back to his seat, not realizing everyone in the classroom stare at him in shock. Nino let out a “woah” then proceeded to congrats his bud. “I didn’t know you had a thing for Mari! I didn’t even know you got jealous!”

It was then Adrien was the one left in a storm of stutters

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was Jealous Adrien and hooo boy! Post on my tumblr too!


End file.
